


Shy Angel

by thebatman06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This be for de lovely Robinasnyder hope u like.<br/>It was for the FuckyeahsamlucifereXchange:Hotterthanhell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/gifts).



Sam and Jessica have been coming into the library alot. Not that Lucifer has noticed or anything but he's been working at the library for awhile now and most of the students that come in here don't pay that much attention to him. Yesterday had been a disaster, he was one of his father's most beautiful angels: surely he could gather enough courage to talk to this boy. However, whether Lucifer was ready or not wasn't his choice anymore. Sam got up from the table him and Jessica were sitting at and made his way towards the front desk. "Hey Lucifer, I have to do this paper and I'm trying to find this book, can you please help me?" Sam asked sweetly. Lucifer couldn't breathe and he felt his wings flutter wildly. "Uh, yeah." Lucifer said blinking. "It's over here, let me get it." Sam Followed Lucifer to the back section of the library "Sam, can I ask you something?" Lucifer asked. "Yeah, sure anything you want." Sam smiled at Lucifer and the archangel felt it in his chest. "Would you wanna go out sometime?" Lucifer asked looking up at Sam. "Lucifer, I would love that." Sam Said."I was wondering when you were gonna finally do it." "Do what?" Lucifer asked. "Muster up the courage to ask me out on a date." Sam answered. Jess came over and stood next to Sam. "What's Going On?" she asked. "Wait, he finally got the balls to ask you out?" Jess Supplied. "Wait, how did you know?" Sam asked. "Come on, Sam he was always asking about you and wanting to know if you were available." Jess said. "Of Course, dude was majorly shy and needed some coaxing." Jess grinned at Lucifer. "Now you two can go out and pretty soon you'll be showing me the engagement ring he gave you." "Jess!" Sam groaned at his friend. "What?" she laughed. "So when do you wanna go out?" Lucifer asked grinning. "How about tomorrow?" Sam replied. Sam was in his room going through his drawer,"What Do you think of this shirt?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "It's cute." "Come on,Charlie you said that about the last five shirts"Sam whined. "I'll say anything if it will get you out of here." Charlie said. "Gilda will be here any moment which means you need to be gone." Sam huffed. "I'll be gone as soon as Lucifer gets here, then you and Gilda can have the apartment all to yourselves." "You Know What?" Charlie said getting up and going to Sam's Closet and Pulling out a Shirt. it's was Sam's Light Blue Long Sleeve Shirt. "Wear that one,it looks good on you." Charlie said handing it to sam as she walked out. "Thanks,Charlie." Sam said smiling. The doorbell rung and Charlie opened the door to the sight of Lucifer and Gilda talking animatedly. "Hello Charlie, is Sam ready?" Lucifer asked. "Yeah, Sam your boyfriend is here." Charlie said smirking. "Bye Charlie, bye Gilda." Sam said waving at the two girls. "Are you Ready?" Lucifer asked. Sam nodded his head and got in the car. When they got to the restaurant Sam could sense that Lucifer was nervous. "Luce, you ok?" Sam asked. "What did you call me?" Lucifer asked. "I Called you, Luce" Sam said biting his lip. "Is that Ok?" Lucifer willed his wings to stop fluttering. "I actually like that." "What can I get for you two?" the waitress said coming up to their table. "Samuel?" Lucifer said looking towards the boy. "I'll have a Coke." Sam smiled. " And I'll have a beer." Lucifer told her. "Coming right up." the waitress went for their drinks. "So How long have you been working at the library?" Sam asked. "I've been working there for three years now." Lucifer said. "So you started working there when I was a freshman?" Sam asked. "What were you doing before?" "Watching over you." Lucifer grinning. Sam noticed that Lucifer started opening up more and more as time drew on. "Watching over me?" Sam asked. "Samuel, I'm your guardian angel" Lucifer revealed. "It's my job to watch over you and keep you safe." "You were my Guardian Angel?"Sam Asked. "Yeah" Lucifer Smirked."Don't you remember?" "Wait, when I was little you used to sing to me." Sam remembered. "What was that song?" "Stairway to Heaven" Lucifer said. "Oh yeah, I remember now." Sam said. "So wait how come you're so shy?" "Sam, I've been in that cage for centuries." Lucifer said twirling spaghetti around on his fork. "I didn't know how to interact with you." Sam nodded his head. "But, we talked alot and I remember being able to tell you everything." "I Suspect,that has to do with our connection more then anything." Lucifer said putting the forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Sam Put his fork down and pushed his plate away making Lucifer do the same. "I don't know about that." Sam Began. "what I Do Know is this,I've Loved You for as long as i can remember." "I love you too, I always have." Lucifer said back. Lucifer called the waitress over and Payed for the check. they left the restaurant and got in the car driving back to Sam and Charlie's apartment. "I Don't have to go in tomorrow." Lucifer said as he parked the car. "Will you stay?" Sam asked. "As you wish." Lucifer said. When Sam and Lucifer went into the apartment it was quiet. "I Guess Charlie and Gilda went to sleep." Sam said pulling Lucifer towards his room. Sam took off his shirt and his pants Getting into his bed. "You comin?" Sam looked expectantly at Lucifer who was unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor. "It's been awhile, Sam." Lucifer Said pullin his jeans down and getting in the bed. Sam pulled Lucifer down on top of him, wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck. "I know it has, I've missed you like crazy." Sam said sweetly. "Me too, sweet boy." Lucifer kissed Sam on the forehead and they fell asleep.


End file.
